


A Truth That Must Be Told

by KaiyaWolf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Forced Outing, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiyaWolf/pseuds/KaiyaWolf
Summary: (First chapter is fluff later chapter will get more heated) The world was saved (again) now the demigods can relax, right? Well not Nico Di Angelo. For his least favorite God decides outing him in front of Jason wasn't enough now he had to force the boy to do the one thing he desperately doesn't want to do.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	A Truth That Must Be Told

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll be honest, I haven't even gotten to the Cupid scene in House of Hades, I'm still on Mark of Athena. However I know the basics from fan art and such. So please forgive me if I miss a few things when it comes to what happens in the books, I'm kind of winging it.

So the world had been saved again, and for the first time in a while the demigods of both camps had a chance to relax and enjoy life, at least until Rachel spoke a new world ending prophecy. Needless to say they were all going to take advantage of the down time while they had it. Jason took Piper to Camp Jupiter to show her around the city, Leo was tinkering away at his gadgets and spending time with Calypso, Hazel and Frank had decided to come stay at Camp half-blood (mostly to be close to Nico), Annabeth was mostly occupied with her studies for college, Percy didn't mind cause he was busy with helping the new campers with their training, even Nico had agreed to stay at Camp and take some much needed r&r time. However constantly being surrounded by lovey dovey couples was making him more moody than normal. Don't get him wrong he was overjoyed his sister was so happy and he'd had the protective brother talk with Frank about how it didn't matter if he was a foot taller than Nico if he ever hurt his sister he'd send him to Tararus. But Frank was nice and Nico wasn't too worried. That being said when his sister wasn't looking Nico was usually sulking in the nearest shadows. Will Solace had expressed his fondness towards him but Nico had politely declined. He still harbored his crush on the sea boy despite knowing it wouldn't amount to anything. Jason had lectured him about finally telling Percy the truth, Nico refused left and right claiming it would only ruin the relationship he did have with Percy. Don’t get him wrong, a part of him wanted to tell Percy but he knew how much Percy loves Annabeth. Despite that though (and he would deny this if anyone ever asked) he couldn’t help but daydream a better outcome of telling Percy and him not rejecting him. In fact Nico was currently taking Mrs. O’Leary for a walk in the camp’s forest having one of those daydreams. The dog was happily bounding around playing with some friendly nymphs while Nico was left to his thoughts. He dreamt that it was night just after dinner and like always all of the campers were roasting s’mores and singing songs, everyone except him. He had snuck off to go relax by the beach, and that’s where he would find Percy. He’d be swimming in the dark water and he'd notice Nico and tell him to come join. Despite not being the best swimmer he’d join anyway and Percy would keep close to keep him safe. They’d talk and look at the stars and he would unintentionally float closer to Percy which would cause Percy to catch him. Nico would try to laugh and apologies and Percy would be his usual cute self. But then Percy would look at him with that half smile and kiss him. No protests would be heard from Nico as the kiss became deeper and Percy pulled him closer, and…

“Ahem… Di Angelo, hate to interrupt a budding wet daydream but we need to talk.” Nico jumped from the sudden voice from nowhere and lost his footing falling on to his rump. He searched for the owner of the sudden voice and cringed when his eyes found a lean, muscular young man with snowy white wings, and he wore a simple white frock and jeans, with a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder. 

“Cupid.” Nico hissed as he pushed himself up and dusted off his pants. 

“What do you want.” Nico said, crossing his arms and glaring at the god. The god smiled, Nico hated when he smiled.

“You were having quite a nice daydream there weren’t you?” Nico deepened his glare causing Cupid to chuckle.

“It was about Percy right?” 

“Did you just come here to annoy me? Cause if so I’ve got a hell-hound over there that would love a cupid shaped chew toy.” Cupid chuckled again although this time he sounded uneasy by the threat. 

“No, no need for that. I actually came here because it’s been quite some time since our last chat, and I know you’ve been busy so I don't hold that against you but now that you have some free time… you need to tell Percy how you feel.” Gods if looks could kill Cupid would be a pile of ashes right now. 

“So what? Was outing me in front of one of my closest friends not enough?” Cupid sighed.

“Look that was uncool I know, but you underworld guys are such a pain in my ass I usually have no choice but to be forceful.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Look I’m gonna make this real simple for you. Either tell Percy at some point in the next three days or I’m going to take matters into my own hands.” 

“What!? You can’t do that! Why do you care anyways? Percy means everything to me I won’t have him hating me or being disgusted by me! I’m not telling him anything!” 

“Seriously you underworld guys have no kahunas, at least your women do. This isn’t negotiable. I’ll be seeing you again real soon dead boy.” With that Cupid was gone and Nico was left with his head spinning. The first thing he did… punch the nearest tree. The second was take Mrs. O’Leary back to camp and hid for the rest of the night in his cabin. The next day he tried to figure out what to do, he refused to tell Percy so he had to come up with something else, he considered accepting Will’s offer for a date in hopes that would get Cupid off his case but Nico couldn’t bring himself to use the sunshine boy like that. By lunchtime Nico could only think of one option, he had to leave. After lunch he headed to his cabin and started packing up a backpack when Hazel walked in.

“Nico? What’s going on? Hey, are you going somewhere?” 

“Um, yeah dad Iris messaged me and asked if I could come help him with some things.” Hazel didn’t look or sound happy.

“What kinds of things? When are you leaving?” 

“He didn’t say and I was planning for tomorrow after breakfast. I’m going to get some ambrosia and nectar from Chiron and head out after that.” Hazel wanted to object, but she knew how hard it was to change Nico’s mind once it was made up. 

“Alright.” The rest of the night Hazel barely let Nico be until the campfire when Frank started talking to her and he managed to slip off somewhere. After finishing her conversation with Frank she went back to the cabin and was relieved to find that although Nico wasn’t there his bag still was. Staring at his bag made her sad, she had purposely not gone back to Camp Jupiter so she could spend time with him, now their dad was just taking him. She huffed angrily and went to the bathroom grabbing a drachma from her nightstand on her way. She turned on the shower and threw the coin into the rainbow that formed. 

“Iris can you please contact my father for me.” The image shimmered but instead of her father her step-mother’s face appeared. 

“Hazel? What’s going on?” Persephone asked, sounding concerned. Hazel hardly ever called her father unless it was important.

“Sorry to bother you Persephone but is my Dad around?” 

“He is but we just got a new batch of souls in and he had to run off to take care of some things. Can I help?” 

“Maybe… Do you know why Dad called Nico for help?” Persephone looked confused.

“Called Nico. Darling your father hasn’t called anybody today. At least not that he’s told me, and he usually tells me when one of you two are coming for a visit.”

“So dad doesn’t need help with anything?” Persephone shook her head.

“Nothing that either of you could help with at least.” Hazel gave Persephone a reassuring smile. 

“Alright thank you Persephone that was really helpful. Talk to you all later?” Persephone nodded and they both hung up. Now Hazel was more upset than before the call. This new information meant Nico had lied to her and had plans to disappear again, which he had promised he wouldn’t do. She knew her talking to him wouldn’t get anywhere if he was willing to lie to her once already. She had to get someone else to do it and fast. Nico came back late that night and Hazel had already gone to bed. 

The next morning Nico sat with Hazel for breakfast and after he kissed her forehead and headed off to the big house. Hazel had to act fast and there was only one person at camp she could think of that might be able to stop him.

Chiron had tried to talk Nico out of leaving but it didn’t work, still the centaur gave him the nectar and ambrosia he had asked for and wished him luck and safety on his trip. He felt bad for leaving his sister but he’d be back as soon as Cupid gave up on this stupid thing. Nico made his way to the forest, he had already said his goodbyes to Mrs. O’Leary last night so all that was left was to shadow travel out of camp. Before he could reach the tree line and the first shadows someone came running towards him calling out his name. He turned to see Percy rushing after him, he almost turned back to the forest and ran but he knew that would look weird. So instead he waited for Percy to catch up.

“Hazel said you’re leaving?”

“Yeah dad needs me.” Nico avoided eye contact and fidgeted with his ring.

“Yeah nice try. She called Persephone. Where are you going?” Nico felt a pain in his heart from knowing Hazel was probably hurt to find out he’d lied to her. 

“You know me, I don’t like being around everyone at camp for so long. I need some space.” Percy made a wrong answer buzzer sound.

“Try again.” Nico bit his lip, he knew he should have left last night but he had wanted one last meal with Hazel and one final look at Percy. 

“Can’t you just take that answer?” Percy crossed his arms.

“Nico look at me and tell me where you are going?” Nico didn’t look up.

“Gods Nico! After everything these last few months are you really just going to leave everyone? Leave Hazel?” 

“She has Frank! Jason has Piper! And you have Annabeth okay!? I just need to get away from all of that!” Nico’s face was red and he was fighting back tears. Percy uncrossed his arms and sighed.

“Wait what?” Nico took a breath to compose himself.

“It’s hard to be around a bunch of happy couples when you’re the only single person.” 

“Then why don’t you let me be your wing-man? There are plenty of nice, cute girls at camp.” Nico sighed.

“Thanks Percy but no. I’m not interested.” 

“Is it ‘cause of your crush?” Nico’s blood went cold and his face grew hot.

‘Is this what Cupid meant? Did he tell Percy? Crap what do I do?’ Nico’s panicked brain ran a mile a second and he started to will the nearest shadows to engulf him so he could escape. Percy noticed the shadows moving and grabbed Nico’s wrist.

“Hey stop that! Look I’m not mad or anything. I can even understand it, you know?” Nico looked up at Percy with some tears in his eyes.

“Y-you’re not mad?” Percy shook his head.

“Or like disgusted?” Percy chuckled.

“Why would I be disgusted?” 

“Well I know Jason tried telling me it’s more accepted nowadays, but I still…” Nico whipped tears away. 

“Um… what? You told Jason about your crush on Annabeth?” Nico froze. 

‘Crush on Annabeth?’ Percy kept talking trying to make Nico feel better but Nico’s ears were ringing. 

“I mean if you want we did break up. But she’s really busy so I don’t know if she’d be into a date.” Nico blinked.

“Wait what? When did that happen?” Percy scratched his head.

“The other night. It’s not a big deal. She’s so busy with her studies and I don’t want to get in her way. So we talked, we’re going to take some time for ourselves, see other people if we feel like it and after a year or two if we want to try again we will. But we’re still going to stay friends, and we haven’t told anyone yet, well except you. So…” Nico started laughing in his head then he started laughing out loud. He laughed so hard his ribs and sides hurt. 

“What’s so funny?” Percy was confused. 

“Fuck you Cupid! This is not okay! Fuck you!” Nico yelled around them at what seemed to be nothing. 

“Cupid? What?” Nico moved around looking for the God like an angry dog looking for a cat that had just pissed it off. Percy was worried now and tugged on Nico’s wrist so he could grab the other and try to calm him down.

“Nico! Stop! There’s no one here but us! What are you talking about?” 

“This is Cupid’s doing or Eros’ doing you and Annabeth are supposed to be together. He’s just trying to get me to tell you…” 

“Tell me what, Nico?” Nico shook his head and tried to pull free but Percy just tightened his grip. 

“About Annabeth?” 

“No. Please just let me leave.” Nico practically wined.

“Nico I’m not mad and Eros had nothing to do with Annabeth and me. If you like her that’s fine.” 

“It’s not Annabeth.” Nico was crying but he’d stopped fighting.

“Okay… Okay. Why don’t we sit down and take a breath.” Percy guided Nico to the trees and they both sat. Percy kept a hold on one of Nico’s wrists, he was afraid he’d run off if he didn't.

“Now what is going on?”

“I can’t say it.” 

“Why?”

“Cause you’ll hate me.”

“I’m not going to hate you.” Nico was quiet for a good while but Percy didn’t say anything, he could see whatever this was, it was really hard for Nico to say. 

“I did… do have a crush on someone but it’s not Annabeth. Never was.” 

“Okay…” Nico took some shaky breaths trying to bring himself to say it.

“It’s… y-you.” Percy could only manage to say…

“Oh.” Nico felt like his heart had just shattered. Percy’s grip loosened just slightly but not enough for Nico to break free. Percy was reexamining every interaction with Nico mentally kicking himself for not seeing any signs.

“I know it’s disgusting. So just let me go… please.” The words seemed to help plug Percy’s brain back in. 

“What? No, no, no, Nico.” He shifted his grip to take hold of Nico’s hands.

“Don’t ever say that. It’s not disgusting.” 

“Yes it is! Guys are supposed to like girls. Like my sister and Frank or you and Annabeth. And-and-”

“Nico! Stop! Take a breath.” Nico did but it was shaky and almost caused him more tears to slip.

“Now listen and listen well. I know you grew up in the 30's and being gay was still seen by most as wrong, but this isn’t then. That’s not how things are. I know you’ve seen it, I mean isn’t that Will kid gay?” Nico nodded.

“I would never and will never think you’re disgusting for being who you are. Is that clear?” Nico nodded again and whipped some tears away. 

“Good now why don’t we try this again now that you know that.” Nico glanced up at Percy who smiled.

“Try what?” Nico asked, confused.

“Tell me that I’m your crush.” 

“What? No, it was hard enough the first time.” 

“But now you know I won’t think negatively about you for it. So come on, and say it properly.” 

“Fine. Percy I l-like you. A lot.”

“Can I ask some questions? Like, since when?” Percy asked tilting his head to try and catch Nico’s eyes, which were hidden behind his hair.

“Since you saved me from the manticore. I thought you were so cool when you protected me.” Percy didn’t mean to but a small chuckle escaped him.

“See it’s stupid!” Nico yelled, yanking his hands free to cover his face.

“No, no. I swear I wasn’t laughing at you. I was chuckling at how kind of adorable that is and how much you saying that made me blush.” him saying this made Nico look up at him. He was grinning like a goof which caused Nico to let out a relieved chuckle. 

“Another question. Why were you yelling ‘Fuck you’ at Eros?” Percy asked leaning against the tree, Nico followed his lead and did the same, letting his backpack fall off his shoulder. 

“He outed me in front of Jason not long ago and threatened he’d take matters into his own hands if I didn’t come out to you.” 

“What a prick!” Nico laughed. 

“No seriously! That is not okay!” 

“Can I ask you something?” Nico asked, suddenly feeling very shy.

“Anything.” 

“How do you feel about it… m-me?” Percy sighed, rubbing his face some.

“To be honest Nico, I never really thought about many others beside Annabeth. And Rachel for a very short time. So I’ve never thought about guys like that. I mean maybe I have but I never noticed it. But I do know I care about you. I know I hate it when you disappear.” Nico curled in on himself hugging his knees tight to his chest. 

“Sorry…” He mumbled.

“I have a thought, probably a stupid one but if you’re up for it?” Nico nodded and turned his head to look at Percy. 

“We could try… um… dating.” Nico’s face turned red.

“What?” Percy still had his ‘not a care in the world’ smile on.

“Yeah it’ll give me a chance to explore my feelings and have a better grasp of them and give you a chance to see if what you feel for me was a simple crush or full fledged feelings, unless you already know that for sure.” Nico hid his head in his arms for a minute to think. He realized Percy was right. He’d harbored a crush on Percy for years but because of his self loathing for even having the crush he wasn’t sure of how he really felt. 

“I’m okay with that.” 

“Yeah?” Percy asked, his smile growing.

“Yeah.” Nico repeated, giving a small half smile.

“So that means you’ll stay too, right?” Percy stood, grabbed Nico’s backpack and offered his hand to help Nico up.

“Can’t date if I leave.” Nico took the offered hand and stood. 

“Can I make a small request?” Nico asked, a small blush dusting his pale cheeks. 

“Anything.” 

“C-can we hug?” Percy chuckled sweetly and pulled Nico into a tight embrace. Nico was in heaven from such a simple thing as a hug. Percy smelled like fresh warm salt water and it made Nico smile. Percy couldn’t help but find Nico’s earthy smell to be just as comforting. They both lingered in the embrace longer than most would but neither minded. After the long hug they made their way back to camp where everyone was gearing up for a game of capture the flag. Hazel was thrilled to see her brother hadn’t left. Percy and Nico joined Hazel and Frank’s team who won the game against the Ares and Hephaestus’s cabins (despite the gadgets). Percy didn’t leave Nico’s side for the rest of the day, it made Nico self conscious but he also liked it a lot. That night both Frank and Percy walked Hazel and Nico to their cabin after s’mores and singing. Hazel pulled Frank out of sight to give him a kiss goodnight leaving Percy and Nico to talk. 

“Thanks for walking with me.” Nico said nervously. Percy had never seen this side of Nico before and he found himself liking it. 

“Anytime.” Percy surprised Nico by giving him a small peck on the cheek just before Hazel and Frank reappeared. Hazel had to practically drag her brother into their cabin after Frank and Percy left, he was frozen in shock. Nico did tell Hazel the truth about everything once they were alone and she was both sad about Percy and Annabeth but extremely happy for Nico. It didn’t take Nico long to fall into a deep sleep after they said their good-nights. His dreams simply replayed the whole day over again from the moment Percy had suggested they date, and Nico slept with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked the chapter I'm still kind of in a writing mood so chapter 2 might come out with in the next day. IDK. To any of my fans from my other works I might manage to get a new chapter there out too. Not sure yet. But back to this story. I honestly don't like the thought of Annabeth and Percy having this big old fight that leads them to breaking up. Partly because of what she says about how she could never go to the beach again if they did break up. I feel like Annabeth would be so busy studying and Percy would know and respect her for her work so they would have a peaceful sit down and discussion. Maybe it's just me but that's how it's going to be in this story. So again hoped you liked it.


End file.
